A Espera
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: Carth prometeu que manteria a República segura... A promessa mais difícil que já fez. Mas isso não significa que a espera era fácil. No entanto, só restava a ele... Esperar. Carth x Revan


_Disclaimer:_ _Essa história não tem qualquer fim-lucrativo. Todos os personagens mencionados são do jogo Star Wars - Knights of The Old Republic (carinhosamente chamado de Kotor), exceto Mahina, que pertence à LucasArts e à Disney._

Olá!

Eu amo esse ship e esse casal! Pra quem não conhece o jogo... Digo qu II são muito bons, envolventes e ainda valem a pena ser jogados.

Revan é minha personagem (sempre a considerarei como uma mulher) favorita do universo expandido de Star Wars... E Carth e Revan um dos meus ships favoritos.

Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixarem seus comentários, críticas construtivas, dúvidas e sugestões.

Beijos!

Kit

* * *

 _"Não, ela não está morta. Eu sinto que eu saberia se ela estivesse. Mas existe apenas... esse grande vazio onde ela costumava estar antes..."  
_ _Almirante Carth Onasi_

 **A Espera**

As estrelas cobriam céu de Telos, pontos luminosos contra o preto do universo, do vazio. Algumas de sistemas próximos, outras de sistemas longínquos e desconhecidos pela República, por ele... E nesses momentos se perguntava onde, nesta vasta galáxia, estaria ela? Estaria viva? Acreditava que sim. Não, não acreditava, na verdade, podia sentir que sim, mesmo há milhões de parsecs de distância, ela estava viva.

Mas ainda a amava tão completa e profundamente quanto antes. Se perguntava o que ela diria quando se vissem? Estava com 42 anos e o cinza já começava a colorir alguns pontos de sus mechas castanhas, principalmente, nas têmporas e em sua barba farta que continuava a manter. As linhas de expressão de seu rosto estavam mais marcadas e algumas novas pareciam surgir a cada dia. Não sorria mais tanto quanto antes, apenas com as memórias de dois anos de amor e cumplicidade, achava que não seria mais capaz de sorrir não fosse a pequena filha que dormia tranquila em seu quarto.

Carth Onasi era um homem de palavra e honra. Havia prometido a ela que manteria a Galáxia segura, tornaria a República forte novamente, ainda que ela não estivesse lá para escutar a promessa, e era isso que estava fazendo, trabalhando diariamente na reconstrução de Telos e para a Marinha da República como o herói de guerra, condecorado incontáveis vezes, que era.

Poucas pessoas o chamavam de Carth, hoje em dia, agora ele era o Almirante Onasi para a maioria das pessoas que o cercavam e com quem convivia todos os dias... Atualmente, apenas Mission o chamava de "Carth". A Twi'lek azul que, contra todas probabilidades, estava em um relacionamento sério com seu filho, Dustil. O velho jedi cinzento, Jolee Bindo, o chamava de "garoto", ainda que isso estivesse bem longe da realidade... Mas Bastila e Juhani o chamavam de Almirante Onasi e, em troca, ele as chamava de Mestre Shan e Mestre Juhani.

Mas ela... Podia ouvir claramente a voz suave dela zombando do título e falando que ele sempre seria seu _Flyboy_... Ela estava linda na cerimônia que o promoveu ao posto, usando um vestido longo, algo que nunca fazia por ser uma Mestre Jedi. Carth fizera questão de guardar aquela imagem, junto com a de seu casamento, na memória, podia visualizá-la pedindo sua ajuda para fechar o vestido. Podia se lembrar exatamente dos momentos indecorosos em que ela o chamava de "Almirante" com a voz rouca e os olhos nublados pelo prazer.

Quando a conheceu, não esperava nada disso. Havia a visto apenas de longe, uma força da natureza de 24 anos, 14 anos mais nova, habilidosa em combate, capaz de se comunicar em milhares de idiomas, esperta, com uma postura graciosa e elegante, essa era Astri Dunbaar, a nova aquisição para a tripulação do _Endar Spire_.

Para Carth, ela era absolutamente linda, apesar de nunca ter sido considerada como a mais bonita, a jovem jedi Bastila Shan parecia ofuscá-la quanto a isso, longe da jedi, a tripulação comentava em seus atributos físicos... Ocasionalmente, comentavam de Astri também, mas sempre a comparando com Bastila. Ainda assim, havia algo de magnético nela que atraia as pessoas. Todos pareciam orbitar ao seu redor como luas ao redor dos planetas... Não demoraria para Carth se perceber na mesma posição dos demais, depois que tudo já tinha acontecido.

Às vezes se perguntava o que teria acontecido se, ao invés de Alek, posteriormente Darth Malak, tivesse a conhecido durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Quando ainda era apenas um piloto, um soldado lutando pela liberdade e para construir um futuro melhor para o filho que não conseguira ver nascer e para Morgana, a esposa que o esperava em casa... Teria se apaixonado da forma intensa e insana como aconteceu? Ou ela teria sido apenas a notável General? Havia como não cair de amores por ela?

Cair... A palavra que havia escolhido, porque era verdade, apesar da mesma palavra ter um sentido tão sombrio para ela que era uma Jedi. De certa forma agradecia a Força por tê-la posto em seu caminho anos depois da morte de Morgana, não suportaria a ideia de trair sua finada esposa, mas Revan... Bom, Revan era Revan.

Ela curou seu coração quebrado e transformou a carapaça de um homem amargurado e que só pensava em vingança no homem que costumava ser antes da morte de Morgana. Graças a ela, havia se reconciliado com seu filho e, agora, tinha o privilégio de ser pai de uma linda garotinha com cabelos negros e reluzentes como a mãe e os mesmos traços.

* * *

— _O que acha, Flyboy? — falou a morena em um tom divertido._

 _Ela sorria, aquele sorriso provocativo e divertido que era só dela quando saiu do banheiro em um longo vestido justo, escuro com recortes geométricos e que ressaltava as curvas do belo corpo atlético da jedi, agora, Mestre Jedi. Mas, acima de tudo, sua jedi. Ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante com o salto, os vestidos e os cabelos presos por acessórios dourados que se destacavam nos cabelos ondulados, negros e reluzentes. Não estava acostumado a vê-la fora de trajes comuns ou em seus trajes/armaduras de jedi, não sabia o que dizer... Sentia-se como em seu casamento, completamente abobalhado, podendo apenas impedir sua boca de se abrir para ser menos ridículo._

— _Viu algo que gosta, soldado?_

— _Tudo... — pronunciou alargando o sorriso. — Melhor seria se eu pudesse ver esse vestido escorregando até o chão, minha linda._

 _Se aproximou sem hesitação, dois passos foram o suficiente para passando seu braço pelas costas dela e colando os corpos. Ela colocou as mãos sobre seu peito, brincando com as medalhas penduradas na farda formal e, logo em seguida, acariciando seu rosto, sua barba._

— _Você também não está nada mal. — respondeu Revan com um sorriso brincalhão. — Só que ainda não sei se você fica melhor com ou sem sua farda._

— _Podemos fazer esse teste agora, linda... — sussurrou dando uma mordidinha na orelha dela e ouvindo o gemido contido que ela soltou._

— _Tentador... Almirante Onasi... — respondeu igualmente provocante sem se afastar._

— _Mulher... Não sou Almirante ainda e não me chame assim... Você está brincando com fogo. — avisou, o título soando como, com toda certeza, não deveria soar._

— _Mas vai ser em menos de duas horas... Almirante. — riu mordendo seu queixo._

— _Então, digo que temos um programa melhor essa noite. — Sorriu colando sua boca a dela._

 _Ela o empurrou, imediatamente a soltou e olhou o sorriso travesso dela. Nesses momentos se lembrava de como ela era jovem comparada a si. Ela era jovem e insaciável, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia trazer de volta sua disposição perdida em muitos momentos. Se perguntava o que Morgana diria se o visse ainda hoje._

— _Eu adoraria, Carth... MAS todos estão nos esperando... Te esperando para a cerimônia que te fará Almirante Carth Onasi e, hoje, eu sou apenas a Sra. Onasi._

 _Ela pegou a carteira e desviou dele indo em direção a porta do quarto._

— _Já te disse que você é frustrante, Sra. Onasi?! — Porque era isso o que sentia naquele momento._

 _Dane-se a cerimônia. Dane-se que toda sociedade de Coruscant estaria assistindo. Dane-se todo aquele show apenas para ter mais uma medalha ridícula decorando em seu peito. Mais uma condecoração. Queria tirar aquele traje ridículo, o belo vestido de Revan e passar a noite apenas os dois usufruindo daquele quarto de hotel caríssimo em Coruscant, pago para o Almirante._

— _Se... E, apenas, se você se comportar e for um bom garoto... — Ela lançou um olhar cheio de mistério._

— _Se eu me comportar...?_

— _Talvez eu deixe você ver esse vestido no chão._

 _Rapidamente se adiantou, dando o braço para ela, que enlaçou o seu ao dele. Abriu a porta._

— _Então, vamos logo, Sra. Onasi. Estou cansado e quero voltar cedo._

 _Com aquele meio-sorriso cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções, saíram pela porta do quarto em direção à Cerimônia de Condecoração preparada pela Marinha da República especialmente para ele._

* * *

— Onde você está, Rev...? — falou para o nada. — Estou aqui, como prometi... Mantendo a República forte.

As estrelas eram boas ouvintes, apesar de nunca responderem. Pedia apenas um sinal... Um sinal de que Meetra Surik, a jedi conhecida como Exilada, havia a encontrado e dado a Revan, sua Revan, a mensagem que havia enviado. Se algum dia, naquela enorme galáxia, conseguiria trazer sua Revan de volta.

— Eu prometi que te esperaria... Toda a eternidade se fosse possível. — Sua voz era carregada de tristeza. — E eu vou esperar com a nossa filha.

Era pedir demais um sinal? Podia prometer que a esperaria quando não honrou a memória de sua falecida esposa? Mas Revan estava viva, sabia disso... E isso fazia toda diferença.

Quase podia ver os olhos escuros como tempestades e tão cheios de alegria, tristeza, mistérios e sabedoria jedi... Enuviados com lágrimas ao recebê-lo de volta em Telos. Quase podia ver o sorriso sedutor dela quando começava a provocá-lo pelo holo-comunicador, enquanto estava trabalhando... Fazendo com que chegasse em casa e, muitas vezes antes de sua filha nascer, não conseguissem nem chegar ao quarto... Ou até conseguiam, eventualmente... Mas a parede do corredor de entrada, o sofá, a mesa, ou a primeira superfície que encontrasse, naqueles momentos, pareciam ser locais tão perfeitos.

— Você disse que ia a algum lugar onde jamais levaria as pessoas que ama e que eu era o primeiro dessa lista... Nesse momento, tudo o que eu não queria era estar nessa lista... Para protegê-la como prometi que faria.

As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e molhavam sua barba. Podia sentir o corpo dela enrolado ao seu quando dormiam, seus braços a mantendo segura durante o sono como havia prometido. Podia cheirar o cheiro dela. Aquele shampoo que ela tanto amava e sentir os fios sedosos de seus cabelos entre seus dedos, nas tardes preguiçosas aos fins de semana quando cochilavam juntos, apertados no sofá da sala, após o almoço.

— Papai?

A voz infantil chamou sua atenção. Fazendo-o respirar fundo e enxugar as lágrimas, se recompondo antes de se virar para a pequena figura parada na soleira da porta que dava para o quintal da casa.

— Sim, minha princesa? — perguntou colocando um sorriso no rosto. — Você devia estar na cama.

— Sonhei com a mamãe. — respondeu.

— É? E como ela estava?

— Com saudades. — Os olhinhos castanhos-claros como os dele começaram a se encher de lágrimas, assim como os soluços. — Eu tenho saudades dela.

Carth caminhou até ela, a pegando no colo e se virando para as estrelas, olhando para cima novamente e deixando as lágrimas caírem. Bastila havia dito que Mahina era sensível à Força e poderia receber treinamento para se tornar uma jedi muito em breve... Algumas vezes, Carth duvidava, ou melhor, negava essa realidade, mas em momentos como agora, podia ver que ela era poderosa como a mãe... Que ela tinha um Elo profundo apesar de ter convivido tão pouco a ponto de não poder alegar que sabia exatamente como era seu rosto.

Olhou para as estrelas novamente, desejando mais uma vez, que elas lhe mandassem Revan sã e salva de volta.

— Eu também sinto, minha princesa... Eu também.

 _Fim..._


End file.
